1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gait change determination devices, and particularly relates to gait change determination devices suited to determining a change in a walking state of a user wearing the device on a predetermined area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thus far, there has been a technique that, based on values detected by an accelerometer, calculates a movement interval or the presence/absence of muscular vibrations (high-frequency acceleration components), and determines a level of fatigue based on the movement interval or the presence/absence of muscular vibrations (for example, see FIGS. 25 and 26 of JP 2006-271893A).
However, this conventional technique is problematic in that the technique is highly susceptible to the influence of the user simply changing his/her movement speed or the influence of differences among individual users. Accordingly, there has been a problem in that the degree of change in a gait cannot be accurately determined and communicated to the user.